Link Goes to Gay Island
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: He has a FABULOUS time!


**Link Goes to Gay Island **

**...And he has a FABULOUS time!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Link sat on his Loftwing, which he had named Bloodbath, and swung his sword around like the hero he was.

"Yeah! I am the Hero of Time!" Link cheered.

Bloodbath hit an updraft and knocked the sword out of Link's hand.

"_Madi Madas_! Master Link! There is a 80% chance I will hit the ground!" Fi shouted as the weapon plummeted toward the ground.

"...Only 80%?" Link asked, confused. He shrugged and urged Bloodbath down toward the cloud barrier, hoping to reach it before Fi did.

"_Madi Madas_! Master Link! There is a 2% chance it will rain today on the surface!" Fi said as Link reached for the weapon's hilt.

"WHAT DOES THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Link shouted, grabbing his sword and pointing Bloodbath up toward the giant grouping of clouds in the middle of the sky. They flew off, Link no longer boasting about being a hero and all, because that's just tempting fate to do bad things to you. They flew into the giant cloud barrier and were attacked by flying centipedes.

"AAAOOAAA! GET THEM AWAAAAAY!" Link screamed, slicing one to bits and watching it plummet to its doom. "Haha. That was cool...! But I still think bugs should remain on the ground." he faced two more coming his way.

"_Madi Madas_, Master Link. They are native to the skies. They feed on human flesh."

"What...?!"

"That is all the information I have."

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS HERO BUSINESS! I RESIGN! I QUIT! SOMEONE FIRE ME!" Link dived off of Bloodbath. "GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!"

He fell onto a patch of flowers, which softened his fall so he didn't break every bone in his body. "What...? Where the heck am I?" Link sat up and looked around the flower patch.

An everlasting rainbow crossed from one side of the small island to the other, and heart flowers grew around the island's edges. Flowers of all sorts were growing everywhere, too.

"ATCHOO! ATCHOO! I'M ALLERGIC!" Link sneezed himself silly. After he sneezed all he could without dying, he sat up and noticed he was not the only one on the island.

Skipping through a nearby patch of flowers was Ghirahim, singing something to himself.

"Uh...Fi? What is he doing...?" Link asked.

"That is the demon lord Ghirahim." Fi started. "He can control monsters on the surface, and—"

"Yeah, yeah...I get that...but what is he DOING?!" Link shielded his eyes. "It burns!"

"It appears the demon lord Ghirahim is either enjoying himself, or he is suffering from brain trauma,"

"Or maybe both," Link said.

"_Madi Madas_, maybe you should confront him."

"How 'bout no."

"It is the perfect time to be rid of him."

Link stared at Fi. "Are you persuading me to kill him?! I don't want to kill anyone! I didn't sign up for this! And you're annoying!" he hid his face. "I wanna go hooome!"

Ghirahim glanced over to the green patch of non-flowers to see Link rocking back and fourth on his butt, sobbing.

He skipped over. "Hello, my mortal enemy! Doesn't this place fill your heart with rainbows?" he spun around to emphasize his point.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Can we just forget the fact we were trying to kill each other earlier and just have fun? Oh, the joy of flowers!"

"NOOOO I'M ALLERGIC TO FLOWERS!" Link cried.

"Is that a harp?" Ghirahim asked excitedly.

"YES! TAKE IT! I DON'T CARE!" Link threw it at him. "ALSO, TAKE THIS!" his sword narrowly missed Ghirahim's arm.

"I would love a shiny new sword! I could use it to deafen you with your own screams!" he said happily, retrieving the sword. Link broke down in tears again.

"JUST KILL MEEE!"

"It looks like I won't be needing the sword for that." Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "And besides, I don't want to kill you right now."

He threw the sword to the side. Link stared at him. "You don't?"

"Of course not! You've found my fabulous island, I might as well share it with you! For the next few hours, we forget our differences. Deal?" he held out a hand. "And you can teach me to play the harp."

Link blinked hard. He was pretty sure the low amount of oxygen in the stratosphere was getting to him. "...You don't want to kill me? After all that's happened so far?"

"Of course not!"

Yep, he was officially insane.

"Uh...do you come here often?" Link asked awkwardly.

"Every chance I get! See, being a demon lord isn't all it's cracked up to be. I need to relieve some stress sometimes,"

Link expected someone to explode out of the middle of the island, screaming, "SURPRISE!"

"Um...what do we do here? Skip around through the flowers and play the harp?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Ghirahim grinned, spinning around. He handed the harp back to the hero. "You go first. I want to see how good you are at playing."

Link picked up the harp and began a harp version of 'Eruption' by Metallica. It was so awesome, a string broke.

Ghirahim was in tears. "That...was beautiful..."

Link looked at his fingers, which were blistering and bleeding. He drank Red Potion and healed himself. "Ok, so basically, just tear away at this thing, and you make a song,"

Ghirahim took the harp and strummed at it, eventually skipping through the flowers with it while playing 'Back in Black' by AC-DC. It was the most awesome thing to see ever.

Link clapped. "Hey, not bad for a beginner!"

"Isn't this so much fun?" Ghirahim cheered.

"_Madi Madas_, I suggest you finish this battle once and for all!" Fi yelled loudly.

Link sat by the sword. "I don't want to. Just because we're mortal enemies doesn't mean we can't be friends! This is probably the only chance we have to just be idiots. I need a break from everything, anyway. Do you know how hard it is to be a hero?!"

Fi sighed. "Fine."

"Good sword." Link grinned. He picked at his tunic. "Ghirahim! I have a few loose threads! We can make friendship bracelets!"

"This is the best day ever!" Ghirahim cheered.

And so it was.

**XxXxXxXx **

**I love that island.**

** Well, I hope you enjoyed my random story! I really liked Skyward Sword, and that's why I wrote this.**

** I hope you liked it as much as I did. **

**Hasta la Vista, Reader!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
